Brothers
by Soyna
Summary: Sephiroth always wanted a brother.  A darker story and a death of a character, rated M, for that reason.
1. Chapter 1

**BROTHERS**

* * *

><p><strong>By<strong>: Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting: **Crisis Coreish but more AU than anything. …

**Rating, Characters, Genre and Warnings:  
><strong>Mature because of gore. Death of a character. Sephiroth and Yazoo. A 'What if' fic. Hurt/Comfort and Horror. DARK! Really, starts off cute and then goes to hell from there.

**Disclaimer: **All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.

**Summary and Additional Information  
><strong>An Art Trade with BMIK/Superkalifrag. She wanted a story with Sephiroth and/or Yazoo and this is what became of it. Er… most likely not what she was expecting, but as you all know, I am no good at following even my own instructions.

Sephiroth always wanted a family and once he finds one, he is not going to let go.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth hated going down to the lab and dealing with Hojo. It was a monthly trip that was necessary for him and he dreaded going into his designated lab. Twenty-seven-A. He hated that room and he hated the people that were in there and the mandated tests that he was forced to endure.<p>

And today, of all days, the elevator was not running. He was grumpy, sore and pissed off and now he had to take the stairs back up. He threw opened the door with a loud bang as he entered the stairwell. "Who scheduled maintenance at this time of day, anyway," he muttered to himself.

He stomped up three flights of stairs before he heard something and started to tread more quietly. It was a small sound. Most people would have missed it. He heard the sound again; it was a low whimper that was up ahead. He tilted his head and strained his ears.

The frightened whimper returned. He followed the sound to the next flight of stairs and he could see a small figure hiding in the shadows in a small service alcove. He half expected a monster to be hiding there. It wasn't uncommon for monsters to escape the labs and be found in various corners of the building, so it wouldn't be the first time.

He drew his sword and prepared to skewer the escaped monster. He would have to deal with it sooner or later if it came from one of Hojo or Hollander's experiments. They were always competing on who would be creating the next monster.

He froze in place as this was not what he was expecting to see at all.

He was not prepared to see a child.

His breathing quickened at the appearance of the creature –- no child - that was huddled in the shadows. It startled him and made him angry.

The boy was a small wisp of a child with long legs and wearing nothing but a simple hospital type gown. One of the child arms were tightly wrapped around his legs and the other one placed over his mouth as if he were trying to stifle a terrified scream. The large green slitted eyes told him all that he needed to know about where the boy was from. His silver hair hung loosely around his face as if he were trying to hide behind it.

The General stared down at the scared boy and watched the green eyes follow him. The boy was terrified.

It was a familiar situation that he did not want to remember.

Of course, Hojo had found him instead of someone else, as he had been cowering in a broom closet trying to get away from some test that he knew that was going to hurt. Anyone finding him would have been better than Hojo. He could understand the boys fear.

"What are you doing here?"

The boy moved his hand from his mouth and he could see a similar bone structure in the face. There was no mistaking it. He tried to still the anger so that he wouldn't scare the child. It wasn't the boy's fault that he was an experiment of a mad doctor. The child had no control over how he was brought up, much like himself.

The boy only shrugged and chewed his lip in response to the question.

He looked all of eight years old.

"What's your name?" Sephiroth asked, lowering his tone to a level where he hoped he wouldn't be as intimidating. The boy hugged his legs tighter and looked around him, as if he was trying to escape. Sephiroth knew instinctively what he was looking for. He grew up with the fear of talking because the cameras always saw and heard everything that he did and if he did something wrong; it usually was a painful correction.

"There is no need to be afraid here. I'm Sephiroth," he said trying to coax an answer from the boy.

The boy swallowed visibly before speaking in a small and shaky voice. "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth controlled his anger but couldn't hide his frown. "Are you just repeating my name or is that your name too?"

He wouldn't put it past Hojo to name his further experiments after him. He wondered if there was a number on the boy's hand like his own, but he couldn't see it at the moment.

"Ya-Yazoo," the boy finally whispered and then buried his face in his knees as if he were waiting to be punished for talking.

"Yazoo," Sephiroth tried to sound soothing as he examined the boy. "Why are you hiding here?"

Yazoo swallowed hard and let out a whimper. A tear trickled out of his green eye and down his dust covered cheek. "I- I was looking for my-my brothers," the boy sniffled and scrubbed at his cheek as if he were ashamed to be crying.

"Brothers?"

More like him. More like this boy? The bastard had made more after he was told that his human experimentations would cease. He knew Hojo had something to do with this. He was certain of it and he was going to have to put a stop to this madness.

"I-I think he t-took them away."

Sephiroth looked down at the boy and let his anger show. This small child was obviously another illegal experiment and from the immediate appearance it had everything to do with him. The boy let out a whimper and buried his face in his knees to wipe the tears off his face before looking back up at him.

"How many brothers do you have?" Sephiroth asked.

The boy shrugged and started to rock back and forth. His green-slitted eyes were focusing on nothing around him.

He unclenched his fists that he didn't realize he was holding and rolled his shoulders, trying to shake off the anger that was starting to consume him. He knew that reacting on pure emotion often lead to catastrophe. He was seeing so much of himself in this boy rocking on the floor.

He remembered being lost and alone. He remembered being scared and having no one to help him with the fear. He remembered running away only to be dragged back into the sterile room that was his home.

The boy suddenly focused on him, as if he was startled from a dream. "I don't want to go away!" he yelled and slapped a hand over his mouth as his cry echoed in the stairwell.

Tears started to fall from the child's eyes and he could hear him trying to control the cries that were threatening to bubble forth. Little Yazoo started to rock himself back and forth as he was trying to wash away the anguish.

Exactly like how he used to deal with the pain and the fear before he learned to block out those emotions. Sephiroth had learned that emotions did not control his actions any longer; he followed logic.

Yazoo whimpered and looked up at him. His small frame shaking as he hid his face behind his veil of hair. Logic dictated that he take the boy back to where he came from and leave him there.

Logic no longer applied. He knew his past memories and all those strong emotions came bubbling forth at the simple whimper from the smaller version of himself.

He took a couple of small steps forward and knelt in front of the frightened boy. The boy shrank into himself and let out a sob. Yazoo seemed as if he was trying to push himself into the wall; to escape.

He reached out a hand towards the boy and in the softest voice he could manage, "I will be your brother."

He waited for Yazoo to respond to him.

This is what _he_ had wished for when he was scared and alone. A brother that would come and take him away from everything. A brother that understood what he was going through and that could make things better.

He never had that but dreamed of it often.

He could give that to Yazoo.

Yazoo looked through his hair at him. His green eyes growing bigger as he looked up at him. the boy was sizing him up and calculating. The boy was not stupid but he was wary as anyone that was raised in the labs should be.

He could read that expression; Yazoo thought it was too good to be true.

"If you want me as one," Sephiroth added and held out his other hand as in an invitation for an embrace.

That invitation changed everything. Suddenly the warm small body was pressed against him and shaking arms snaked around his torso. A pained sob escaped the boy's throat as he pressed his face against his chest. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the figure and moved so that he was sitting cross legged on the stair well landing. He adjusted his little brother so that he was fully seated in his lap and let the boy cry.

He pushed the silver hair back from his face and he was able to see himself in the boy. He saw similar eyes; his hair felt he same, his skin tone was the same. The boy was part of him and he wasn't going to let that go.

They had made clones of others.

He had always wondered if they had ever made clones of him and now he had the answer.

No, he would not call him a clone. He would call him brother.

He waited for Yazoo's tears to lessen as he stroked the young man's hair and back to calm him. He waited patiently as his tears slowed and his shaking stopped.

He smiled softly as he looked down into eyes that were similar to his own. "Which lab are you from?"

Yazoo tensed all over again. "I don't w-want to go back!" the boy whined and wiggled in his arms as if he were trying to escape.

Sephiroth held him firm, understanding his fear. "I need to know where so I can stop them from taking you back," Sephiroth whispered and soothed the tension in the small figure. "I won't allow it. I promise, brother."

Yazoo swallowed and sniffled, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Yazoo stared at him intensely for a moment. He could see the boy wondering if he could trust him. If his past was anything like his own, Yazoo would have been lied to and trust was not something that he could allow without getting hurt.

Sephiroth would show him that things could be different.

Yazoo reached up and touched his face. He allowed the touch as the smaller fingers ran over his nose and jaw before they fell into his lap again and in a small voice, the boy whispered, "Twenty-seven B."

hr

It was a spectacle to behold; Sephiroth charging back into the labs with his sword drawn and fury written across his face. The oddest part of it was the small wisp of a boy that sat on his hip wearing nothing but a thin hospital gown and his arms wrapped tightly around Sephiroth's neck.

Hojo had started to say something. A few words about how glad he was to see that he had found his missing specimen.

There was no indication that Sephiroth was going to kill Hojo until the sword thrust through the doctor's chest and Hojo stopped talking. Hojo looked comically confused as he looked down at the thin piece of steel that had skewered him.

The sneer on Sephiroth's face was terrifying and the large, nearly joyful, smile on the other boy's face was just as disturbing. "No more," Sephiroth had said as he pulled his blade out expertly and before Hojo's body could slide to the floor, he took a quick slice and the doctor's head was separated from his body.

Sephiroth then went and picked up the head by the hair, still smiling as he did so. "See," Sephiroth whispered as he held the head to the boy in his arms. "I told you that you won't have to go back, little brother."

The boy grabbed the bloody head by the hair, and with as big of a smile the boy looked at Sephiroth with a look that could only be described as joy. "Thank you, brother."


	2. Tired

**Brothers 2**

**Tired**

**By:**Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting: **Sort of Crisis Coreish, but AU in nature.

**Rating, Characters, Genre and Warnings:**Mature because of gore. Sephiroth is the focus here. A 'What if' fic. Hurt/Comfort and Horror. DARK! Cute moments though.

**Disclaimer:**All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.

**Summary and Additional Information:**  
>… because Sephiroth would make a good brother.<br>Sephiroth always wanted a family and once he finds one, he is not going to let go. Sephiroth has to find his other brothers. An interlude chapter… Sephiroth is so tired.

Continued because I love the premises and the Collab story I am doing with BMIK makes me so happy. . Love ya gal and her birthday was recently too.

* * *

><p>Yazoo was sleeping in his lap. His small hand was wrapped around the crossing of the leather on his chest armour, and his head was resting against his shoulder. The child was still sticky with blood and gore from holding the head of Hojo. They had relinquished the head, but they would never get his brother out of his grasp. The repulsive body of the dead doctor was removed from the lab an hour or so ago, but the smell of blood was still thick around them.<p>

He offered to cremate Hojo for them but they said that wasn't necessary. Yazoo didn't want to let go of the head, but he convinced his little brother that that was the best thing to do.

He had seated himself at the desk which was normally where Hojo sat. He had got one of the lab technicians to unlock all the passwords that he knew of, and now it was just getting past all of Hojo's private security codes.

This was going to take longer than he thought.

He had to find out where his other brothers were. He didn't want to wake Yazoo to ask him if he knew anything else about his brothers or where they may have gone. The boy was thoroughly exhausted and he looked peaceful in his sleep. He understood what he was feeling. He wasn't feeling all that well himself. The stress of the day was catching up to him but … he had to find out if he really had more brothers, or if it were too late.

"Sephiroth?"

He raised his head and looked over to see Angeal on the other side of the desk. He was looking concerned. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were tightly pressed together.

"Angeal."

Sephiroth tapped at the computer keyboard again and pulled up another file, but the words were starting to blur together. He was having a harder time reading them in the last hour.

"You need to get some rest," Angeal said in a low, comforting baritone. "Why don't we take you and," he paused as though he were struggling to remember the name before he spoke again, "Yazoo, get washed up and get some sleep?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I need to find out where the others are." He looked down at the sleeping face his brother in his arms. Yazoo had a pained look and the boy made a small whimpering sound. He held him tighter to him to try to comfort him from whatever horrible dream he was having.

"I got someone to do that for you," Angeal said and a young Second Class SOLDIER that was still wearing his helmet emerged from behind Angeal, and he gave a sharp salute.

"At your service, sir."

Sephiroth eyed the SOLDIER. "I thought a Turk would be better qualified for computer hacking skills." Sephiroth was even of the mind to ask Tseng for assistance in this matter, even though he was not that trusting of the Turks.

"I'm fully qualified to hack into any system, sir," the SOLDIER said. He was still standing at attention.

"He is a friend of Zack's and I have witnessed his," Angeal gave a disapproving look to the young SOLDIER who tensed up even further, "hacking skills, and the boy owes me a few favours."

He would ask about it later, but if Angeal trusted him, he would do for a moment. His eyes were burning and the blood soaking Yazoo's clothing smelt a little bit off. It would do them good to get some sleep and then maybe Yazoo could tell him more of what he knew of his brothers.

"I won't let you down, sir," the young SOLDIER said and cracked his knuckles.

He slowly stood and found that he was lightheaded. Angeal was at his side and was holding him up. "I can carry him."

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, it will disturb him." He took a few steps and the feeling came again but he was able to push it aside. He saw that SOLDIER slide into the seat and start to furiously type at the computer. He took a deep breath and looked over to Angeal who looked hesitant to take a step forward. Sephiroth normally did not like asking for assistance, but it seemed like he was in dire need of it today as his vision blurred around the edges briefly. "I do need some assistance, though."

Angeal's doubt left his face and he walked forward, placing his arm around his as they walked to the elevators, which were thankfully working now. He was grateful for his friend and being able to lean against him.

"I already have Genesis ordering some food for us," Angeal said. "I bet your little brother will be hungry when he wakes up. He looks awfully thin."

Sephiroth nodded. "He is a little thin." There wasn't a piece of fat on him. The diet he had as a child had kept him much the same way. There had been nothing tasty about it at all but he ate it, because that was all that there was. He was going to make sure that Yazoo was fattened up in no time.

"We'll help you take care of him," Angeal said as the elevator door opened. "You don't have to take this burden on your own."

"He will not be a burden," Sephiroth said. "I finally have a family. A brother and possibly more." Angeal's blue eyes shone with concern and worry as Sephiroth looked to him. "But I will appreciate any assistance in this matter."

"Gladly," Angeal said as the elevator stopped on their floor. Sephiroth noted that there were guards on the floor. Normally that was not required.

"Lazard insists on increasing the security," Angeal explained as they walked past the Third Class SOLDIERs who saluted and snapped their heels together. "This whole thing has blown up quite large and we have to keep the snoops off the floor."

Sephiroth just nodded as they approached his apartment.

"Things are really hitting the fan," Angeal said. "We have to make sure that you are kept out of the public eye for a little while."

Sephiroth tried to wrap himself around the words that Angeal said but he couldn't grasp the significance of what he meant, so he filed it away for the moment.

He staggered when he missed a step as he walked down the hall. Angeal was there to catch him.

It jarred Yazoo and suddenly his arms were wrapped around Sephiroth's neck and his large green eyes were wide open. Yazoo spotted Angeal and panicked, his grip tightening on his jacket and burying his face in Sephiroth's shoulder. He let out a distressed whimper and Sephiroth never wanted to hear that sound again.

"It's all right. He's a friend," Sephiroth said as he regained his step.

Yazoo just whimpered again and held that pose. Angeal's brow furrowed and he reached forward as though he wanted to comfort the boy, but pulled his hand back as though afraid to touch him.

Sephiroth didn't want Angeal to touch the boy either.

They walked the rest of the way to Sephiroth's suite and stepped inside. Sephiroth was greeted with the smell of Wutaian food and of Zack and Genesis arguing in the kitchen. They stopped talking to each other, froze in spot as they watched him enter.

Angeal was the one that spoke for them. "We will make sure that they eat after they get washed up."

Yazoo was starting to shake in his arms and gripped him tighter. He kept his face buried into his chest.

Sephiroth put his hand on the back of the boy's head and hushed him. "It's safe. This is home now." That was the most important thing at the moment.

"Zack, did you pick up those clothes that I requested?" Angeal said.

Zack blinked and shook his head, most likely trying to think of what he was going to say. "Yeah. They may be a little big, though."

Genesis took a step forward. "You look dead on your feet, Sephiroth. Go wash up, and I think maybe you need to sleep before you eat." Genesis put his hand on Sephiroth's arm. "Let's get you to the shower and get that blood rinsed off of both of you."

He looked at his friends and gave a simple nod of his head. He was too tired to argue and the shaking boy in his arms needed to be taken care of.

He allowed himself to be led to the shower by Angeal and Genesis and then he realized how he looked.

The mirror showed that he looked like something out of a bad horror movie. He was splattered with blood and holding a boy with a crusty, blood-covered hospital gown. There was even blood in his hair from the ordeal. His eyes looked hollow and dark. No wonder Angeal and Genesis were acting the way they were.

Yazoo whimpering and shaking in his arms was a terrible sight to see reflected back at him.

"I can handle things here," Sephiroth said.

"Are you sure?" Angeal asked and still kept his hand on his back.

Sephiroth nodded.

Genesis looked like he doubted his capabilities and for once, that did not upset him. "We can help."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Just … just have my clothes ready when I get out." This was going to be hard enough for Yazoo. He didn't want to upset the boy any more than he already was.

Angeal and Genesis nodded and left him alone now, looking in the mirror at the blood-covered boy in his arms.

"Are they brothers too?" Yazoo's soft voice asked. Sephiroth realized that Yazoo had been hiding his face the whole time since they arrived in his apartment.

"No, but they are good friends and they can be trusted," Sephiroth said and smoothed the hair back from his face.

That seemed to appease Yazoo and they began the process of getting the bloody hospital gown off. He looked even thinner. His ribs were showing and his stomach was slightly concave. Hojo must have been starving him.

He was glad that he killed him.

Sephiroth carried him into the shower and ensured that they were both scrubbed clean before he wrapped himself and Yazoo in a towel and carried him into the bedroom.

He felt better being clean and felt a little more energetic. He was grateful that they put out some sweatpants and a t-shirt for himself. The clothing they had gotten for Yazoo was indeed too large for him, but at least he wouldn't be swimming in it like he would have in any of Sephiroth's clothes.

They had not talked the whole time that they washed up and dressed. It was a comfortable silence. "Brother?" Yazoo said in a soft voice as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"Yes, Yazoo?" he said and sat down beside him on the bed. His hair was still damp and was colouring his shirt. He would have to teach the boy how to properly dry his long hair if he were going to keep it that length.

"I'm scared."

Sephiroth picked up the boy and placed him back in his lap. Yazoo quickly pressed against his chest. He was still trembling. "It's understandable," Sephiroth said. "It has been a stressful day."

"I really don't have to go back?"

"We don't ever have to deal with Hojo again. He's dead," Sephiroth said.

"Did he hurt you, too?"

"Yes, yes he did," Sephiroth said and ran his fingers through the boy's damp hair.

Yazoo made a small humming sound and he seemed quite content where he was sitting. Sephiroth would have been content to stay like that if there wasn't a knock at the door.

It opened slowly and a head peaked in. "Are you two hungry?" It was Zack standing in the door.

Sephiroth nodded and rose, moving Yazoo to sit on his hip again. Yazoo easily wrapped an arm around his shoulder and the other hand loose at his side so he could carry him out of the bedroom.

Yazoo was way too light and from what he remembered in the labs, and probably had not eaten at all yet for the day. He needed to get his little brother healthy.

Zack opened the door fully for them to exit and Sephiroth saw that the food was reheated and ready for them. "I didn't know what your little brother liked so I made a plate with the stuff that you liked."

He nodded and sat down. He was a little reluctant to put Yazoo down in his own chair. He quite liked carrying him around. He knew that was not appropriate and would be difficult to eat properly. He placed the boy in the chair and he looked at the food, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Go on," Zack said as he walked around to the other side of the table. "Eat."

Yazoo looked to him and he nodded. He grabbed a fork and the first thing he did was dive into the noodles, and tried to fit the whole portion into his mouth. He ate with enthusiasm.

"Boy, you're a hungry little one," Zack said as he watched Yazoo stuff his face. "You may want to slow down a little or else you are going to choke."

Sephiroth smiled as Yazoo slowed down a little bit. At least he was swallowing what was in his mouth before he brought the fork up again.

Sephiroth ate at a more relaxed pace before he realized that the apartment was quite empty of the other visitors. "Where are Angeal and Genesis?"

Zack smiled at him. "Kunsel phoned. I guess they found another one of your brothers and they went to retrieve him."

Yazoo stopped chewing and looked quite comical with the mouth full of noodles. "Weally?"

"Why did you not retrieve me?" Sephiroth said curtly.

Zack licked his lips. "Well, you have had a stressful day with killing Hojo, finding this one and all, they thought they could retrieve him and bring him back here for you."

"You still should have informed me," Sephiroth growled and knew that he sounded more upset than he should have been.

"Angeal thought it would be best," Zack said, standing his ground.

Yazoo had his mouth cleared of food now and decided to speak up. "They are going to bring him here!" Yazoo seemed almost excited. Any fear or tiredness he had before was gone. "Another brother!"

Sephiroth was still not pleased. "Angeal should have told me." He picked at his food. He was rather tired, however, and his muscles ached from the earlier lab tests, killing Hojo, and from carrying his new little brother around.

"He said you would be pissed but he promised that he would phone if there was an issue," Zack said. "Eat up. I bet your new brother will be hungry too."

Yazoo smiled up at Zack and it was startling how it changed his face. It made Sephiroth smile too. They watched Yazoo start to eat again, at a little more leisurely pace.

"You eat too," Zack said. Sephiroth was about to protest when Zack added, "Angeal's orders."

He glared at Zack but he obeyed and started to eat the food again, keeping an eye on Yazoo the whole time.

A brother. A real brother. A family. He was still in shock over the whole thing.

He had killed Hojo.

He started to shake and the fork fell from his fingers and rattled against the table. He put his hand to his forehead and tried to control his breathing that was starting to come in short gasps.

He had killed Hojo.

He felt small fingers touch his arm and he looked over to see Yazoo trying to comfort him. "Brother?"

Zack was even looking at him with concern. "I'm fine," he said as he put his hand over Yazoo's small one. "I'm just more tired than I anticipated." He noticed that there was a quake to his hands.

He hated it when Angeal was right.

Yazoo hugged him. He wrapped his arms around his chest and rested his head against his shoulder. It felt so natural to have him do it, and Sephiroth embraced his small figure and pulled him into his lap again.

There was a crooning sound that came from across the room. He turned his head to see Zack.

"I should have brought my camera because this is adorable."

He didn't let that bother him as Yazoo seemed quite content leaning against him.

"I know, I know, 'shut up, Zack,'" Zack said as he rolled his eyes. "Angeal said also that after you ate, you were supposed to sleep."

Sephiroth glared at him.

Zack raised his hands and took a couple steps back. "Just following the chain of command."

Yazoo gave a loud yawn. "But I want to wait for my brothers."

"I promise I will wake you when Angeal gets back," Zack said, "and wake you up if something else happens."

Sephiroth nodded and picked up Yazoo again. It was so easy to pick him up.

"Ensure you do," Sephiroth said and walked to the bedroom. He was dragging his feet as he did.

Zack nodded and followed behind. "Do you want me to do anything else?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Don't make a mess of my living room and keep the media equipment down to a low volume."

Zack readily agreed and Sephiroth went into the bedroom.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Yazoo asked.

"We shall share my bed until I get a proper room for you," Sephiroth said. He was going to have to get a new apartment so that the boy could have his own room.

Boys; he was going to have more brothers soon. He smiled at the thought.

"Your bed is really big," Yazoo said as he was placed down on it.

"Yes, it is. I will ensure that you have a proper bed and not a little cot when you get your own room," Sephiroth said as he pulled back the covers and encouraged the boy to go beneath them. He watched him crawl beneath and look nervously at him.

"You are going to stay with me, right?" Yazoo said and glanced around the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Of course," Sephiroth said as he crawled in beside his brother and pulled him close — a pleasure he never had as a child, but one that he could offer now. "I will never be far."

Yazoo cuddled up beside him.

They settled into the bed and it felt odd to have a small figure beside him as they adjusted pillows and the blankets. It was weird, but nice at the same time.

"Did you ever meet any of your brothers?" Sephiroth asked as he stroked the boy's hair. It felt remarkably like his own.

Yazoo shook his head. "They were in the other rooms. I never met them."

That was to be expected. 'Can't have the subjects contaminating each other' was one of Hojo's favourite sayings. He remembered it well.

"He would call them L and K. That's all I remember him saying," Yazoo said and let out a sob. "I wasn't paying attention to anything else other than what I had to do."

Two more; two more brothers that Hojo had created and tortured. Two more souls that he had now saved from the hands of the mad doctor. He continued to stroke the boy's hair and saw that his eyes slid closed. He also could see Zack peaking in the door and trying to be subtle about it.

He didn't let it bother him. He held the boy in his arm and kept him close as he allowed exhaustion to consume him, and sleep finally overtook him.


End file.
